


发情期

by Chenzhou



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenzhou/pseuds/Chenzhou





	发情期

发情期  
绿谷出久站在爆豪胜己的房间中央，盯着他自己手里的药片发呆，纠结着。他现在好像有些后悔了，毕竟是网络购物，实在是……万一出事呢？谁知道会有什么效果呢？啊啊啊啊！怎么办！可是，可是今天……想到今天的日子，绿谷出久一下子出了神，回过神来，他已经将手里的药片混着水喝了下去。  
……怎、怎么办？  
绿谷出久突然有些不知所措，他感觉自己身体开始有些发热，视线有些模糊但又感觉比平时清楚，头顶和尾椎痒痒的，让他想去挠一下。轻微的不适让他缓缓地倒在了爆豪胜己的床上，忍不住拉扯着自己的衣服，想减轻身体的燥热。  
啊，果、果然有副作用吗？  
神志渐渐有些远去，绿谷出久不知何时已经将裤子褪下一半，隔着纯白的内裤揉弄着自己的性器。终于身体内部散发的瘙痒让他将裤头也一并拉下，躺在自己发小寝室的床上，被爆豪胜己的气味包围的绿谷出久更加有些神志不清，不轻不重的套弄起自己已经勃起的性器，不住地喘息了起来。  
“唔……小、小胜……”绿谷出久咬着自己单衣的下摆，喊出了声音。  
抱着一堆东西推门而入的爆豪胜己看着眼前的场景，脑子一瞬间当机了一秒钟，瞬间反应过来，扔掉手中东西，转身关门锁门一气呵成。  
开门的声音也一下子让绿谷出久从不清醒的状态中脱离了出来，突然反应过来自己的所作所为，他一下子羞耻的拉过一旁的被子，鸵鸟一般的将自己裹了起来，“啊啊啊啊！小、小胜你可不可以，先、先出去一下？我我我……”绿谷出久语无伦次的喊着什么，声音透过被子显得模糊不清。  
爆豪胜己毫不理会，走过去一把将被子掀开，“DEKU，这，好像是我的房间？”边说爆豪胜己边兴趣盎然地盯着蜷在自己床上的某“人”。  
“我，我也不知道怎么回事，我只是……我、我、我，我现在就回我的房间……”  
“嗯？你知道你现在是什么模样吗？你要是敢这个样子走回你的房间，我打断你的腿！”爆豪胜己仿佛被戳中了一般恶狠狠的威胁着。  
“诶？”绿谷出久一脸状况之外的表情看着爆豪胜己。  
爆豪胜己被这样带着水光的眼睛看着，本就被眼前美景刺激的硬了起来的阴茎，更加胀痛了。绿谷出久满脸潮红，衣衫凌乱，半褪的裤子将他圆润的屁股完全暴露在了爆豪胜己的视线之中，被刚刚的开门吓的半软的性器也若隐若现。  
最重要的是……爆豪胜己伸手，一把抓在了绿谷出久尾椎骨末端那一小团毛茸茸的东西上，毫不客气的揉弄了起来。  
“唔……啊！小胜、别……”绿谷出久刚刚还在的神志一下子飞到了九霄云外，软下去的性器一点一点的吐露着无色的液体。  
“这个模样除了我，你还想给谁看？我看还是别叫你废久了，明明是色久！”爆豪胜己看着流着水的性器，更加大力的拉扯着手里的小团子。  
“小、小胜，别玩了，要断了，疼……”绿谷出久咬着下唇，湿漉漉的眼睛小心翼翼的看了看爆豪胜己。  
“你这里可不是这么说的啊？”爆豪胜己不予理会绿谷出久的呻吟，另一只手弹了一下绿谷出久完全硬了的下体嘲笑到。  
“唔……”绿谷出久一半痛苦一半欢愉的叫了起来，强烈的噬咬欲望让他忍不住环住爆豪胜己，一下子咬在了他的肩膀上。爆豪胜己感受着肩膀处微疼的啃咬，更加兴奋，平时的绿谷过于腼腆，宁愿咬自己也不愿意咬他，今天这幅模样……  
爆豪放开了绿谷出久多出的尾巴，就着他前方流出的水，缓慢地将食指旋进绿谷已经开始一张一合的小穴之中，缓慢的抽插着。另一只手抚上绿谷出久的头顶，抓住那因为欢愉而垂下的兔耳轻轻拉扯。  
“啊……小胜、小胜，我还想要……”绿谷出久毫不清醒的叫喊着爆豪胜己的名字，用头顶更加用力的蹭着希望爆豪给予更加猛烈的快感。  
“色久你怎么回事？变成这幅样子也继承了兔子的嬴荡？”爆豪胜己看着这样色眯眯的绿谷出久更加愉悦，加大力度揉弄着绿谷出久的耳朵，进出绿谷身体的手指也慢慢增加着，插的绿谷的后穴发出一阵阵啧啧的水声。  
绿谷出久被爆豪加大力度的动作弄的舒服极了，再次轻轻的咬了咬爆豪的肩膀，用带着情欲的声音说：“小胜，不喜欢这样的我吗？”边说绿谷出久边啃咬着爆豪的肩膀，留下了湿漉漉的印子。  
“操，废久你！”爆豪胜己瞬间眼睛都红了，他一把拉下自己的裤子，将绿谷调转了一个方向，将完全硬起的性器拍打在了绿谷出久的脸上，暗示性的将龟头磨蹭着绿谷的嘴唇，将咸腥的液体涂抹在他的唇边，使得绿谷的嘴唇反着水光，“废久，帮我舔舔。”  
绿谷出久缩了缩空虚的后穴，微微不开心的瞪了瞪爆豪胜己，张开嘴先用牙齿轻轻磨了磨爆豪胜己的性器表示着自己的不满，随后缓缓将那根完全吞入自己的嘴中。  
爆豪胜己舒爽的将手插入绿谷的头发之中，一下将绿谷拉近，狠狠将硬的发胀的下体送入绿谷的嘴中，猝不及防的插入，让绿谷出久呛了一下，剧烈收缩的喉咙给予了爆豪胜己难以言喻的快感，“操！废久！”爆豪胜己狠狠吐了一口气，平息了一下射精的欲望后，再次顶了顶绿谷的嘴，“废久，舔一下。”  
绿谷出久当场生气了，又不给他，还要求那么多，他一下子挣脱了爆豪的手，将爆豪的性器吐了出来，背对着爆豪哼了一声。  
爆豪胜己也不恼怒，他再次抓住绿谷出久的尾巴，拉扯，“你怎么这么嬴荡啊？就那么想我插进你的小穴？想我狠狠的拿我的肉棒操练你？”  
绿谷出久感觉到尾巴适度的拉扯，被爆豪胜己下流的话语刺激的不断喘息，终于忍受不住地趴在了床上，两腿分开，一手一边将自己已经完全湿濡的后穴拉开，“小胜、小胜，我好痒……”  
“我听不懂啊，废久？”爆豪胜己恶劣的笑了起来，“你可以说清楚点吗？”  
“我……小胜，”绿谷出久有一瞬间的羞耻与迷茫，但是在本能的驱使下，小声地说，“我想要小胜的大肉棒插进来……插进我嬴荡的小穴里……”绿谷出久说完就将头埋进了枕头里，逃避般，同时将后穴更加暴露在了爆豪胜己的眼前。  
爆豪胜己跪直了身体，扶着他已经完全充血的阴茎，磨蹭了两下绿谷的后穴后，听着他小声的呻吟，狠狠的一下子插入了滑腻的后穴之中，整根没入。  
“啊……”绿谷出久满足的呻吟出声，放开自己扒开小穴的手，拂过爆豪胜己的根部，“好满，小胜，全在我身体里了……舒服……”  
爆豪胜己狠狠一顶，将绿谷出久的话语插的破碎，“操，全给你，色久！”  
绿谷出久头顶的兔耳愉快的晃动起来，爆豪胜己一边操一边拉扯着绿谷出久的尾巴，“色久，你看看你的耳朵，晃来晃去的，被我操就那么开心？”  
“明明，啊，明明是被你操的晃来晃去的，小胜你怎么……”绿谷出久断断续续的呻吟着，死鸭子嘴硬，一把抱住自己不断颤动的耳朵，同时收缩着后穴。  
爆豪胜己一边操一边伸手抚摸着绿谷出久被性器微微撑起的小腹，恶魔一般低语着：“废久你看看，你这里把我全吞进去了，一会我会全部射进去，你说，你会不会怀孕呢？”  
“我……我这里，”绿谷出久也忍不住将手放在了爆豪胜己的手上，一起抚摸着自己的小腹，“我会怀孕？怀上小兔子？”兔子的本能一下子爆发了，“小胜，我想怀上小胜的小兔子，可以吗？”  
“操！”爆豪胜己看着如此色情的绿谷出久，大开大合的狠狠操弄了起来，“今天我要全部射进去，废久你等着不停给我生小孩吧！”  
“我想，啊，我想给小胜生孩子……会怀孕的……”绿谷出久神志不清的哭喊了起来，不断的收缩着小穴，阴茎也完全翘了起来，在爆豪胜己的床单上随着爆豪胜己的操弄一下一下地蹭了起来。  
“废久……”爆豪胜己感觉到了绿谷出久的小动作，一把捞了起来，更加用力的操弄着湿漉漉的小穴，“废久你接好了……”边说一边将整根深深的埋到了绿谷出久的小穴之中，将全部的精液射了进去，一股一股喷在绿谷出久的肉壁之上，“好好的吃进去吧，给我生好多孩子……”  
绿谷出久也因为巨大的刺激，在完全没有触碰前面的情况下射了出来，耳朵也愉快的摇晃起来，彰显着身体的愉悦，“小胜……”  
“废久？”  
“生日快乐……小胜。”  
“所以说你是怎么回事？变成这副模样？”  
“……那个什么网上说的变身药丸，可以在一定时间内带上动物的个性什么的，虽然不知道为什么会这样……”  
“现在是四月啊！兔子的发情期啊！笨久！”  
“诶？”  
“唉，发情期要持续很久啊……”  
“诶诶？”  
“所以，做到你怀上小兔子吧！废久！”  
“我！我办不到啊！！！”  
“闭嘴，废久你总算挑了一个适合我心意的礼物！”  
“不，唔……”  
绿谷出久放在爆豪胜己桌上的欧尔麦特限量手办静静的看着两个在床上胡来的人……


End file.
